1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to envelopes and more particularly to a reusable envelope for X-ray prints adapted to receive a removable card insert.
2. Description of the Prior Art
X-ray negatives are typically placed in envelopes for protection from scratching and other damage. Typical prior art envelopes include a pair of panels forming a pocket therebetween for receiving the X-ray negatives. One of the panels may include an area designated by a printed form thereon for receiving information relating to the enclosed X-ray negatives, including the identities of the patient and his or her physician or dentist. The information on the envelope allows a person to readily determine the nature of its contents without having to remove the enclosed X-ray negatives whereby filing and handling of large quantities of X-ray negatives is facilitated. Since the information was usually written directly on one of the panels of such envelopes, they were normally disposed of after a single use. The cost of an envelope for each X-ray session was therefor factored into the cost thereof. The contribution of the envelope to the cost of an X-ray session was not insignificant, because relatively heavy and expensive paper stock was used for forming X-ray envelopes in order to provide adequate protection of the enclosed X-ray negative and to facilitate filing and handling.